21 Drabbles, Dara Dara
by karasu-shiro
Summary: 21 Drabbles de Durarara! Varios personajes, una sutil pizca de Shizaya y reflexiones.


**N/A: Pues nada, estaba terminando de releer las novelas ligeras (no tiene el vol.13) cuando idea salvaje aparece y, pues, como no soy de esas personas a las que las ideas le llegan siempre, tuve que aprovechar antes de que se escapara... No sé que tan bien me hayan quedado, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Cacería**

Cuando Celty se encontraba con el motorista blanco, la dullahan se sentía como en una cacería en la que ella era la presa y el oficial de tránsito el sabueso. Era curioso ver como ella, siendo un ser sobrenatural, sintiera tal miedo de un simple humano.

 **Amor**

Para Akabayashi, un hombre que vivía sus días por y para la violencia, el amor era algo que jamás creyó experimentar. Hasta que conoció a Sayaka, aunque sólo la vio una vez, eso fue suficiente para cautivar su duro corazón.

Ahora, después de varios años desde aquello, ve a Anri y no puede evitar notar el increíble parecido que tiene con Sayaka. Por eso, como el padre que deseó ser, la protegerá para honrar el amor que el acuchillador original le hizo sentir.

 **Celos**

Kururi y Mairu eran dos caras de la misma moneda, eran parte la una de la otra. Y esa era, aunque nunca lo diría ni admitiria, la razón por la que Izaya las envidiaba, siendo él como es, ya se había resignado a la idea de estar solo el resto de su altamente probable corta existencia.

Bueno, por lo menos podía contar con su enfermizo amor a los humanos y el odio que estos le regresarian, en especial de aquel rubio teñido.

 **Miedo**

En Ikebukuro habitan algunas de las personas con los miedos más peculiares; está el chico que teme tener una vida sin emociones, la chica que teme ser consumida por el poder del amor infeccioso de la espada, un hombre que teme perder el amor de un hada, el que tiene fobia de sí mismo y de herir a sus seres amados y, por supuesto el hombre que le teme a la muerte más que a nada en este mundo.

El miedo nos protege y limita al mismo tiempo, por huir de él las personas son capaces de cometer locuras, locuras que crean historias imposibles.

 **Abyecto**

Aoba siempre ha sabido perfectamente que no es una persona de corazón puro, más aún despues de conocer a cierto médico clandestino y a cierto guardaespaldas que no dudaron en hacerle saber sobre su similitud con cierto informante. "Eres como Izaya" y "No me agradas" fueron sus palabras.

Namie tenía razón; las personas que se ven más inocentes son las más peligrosas hoy en día.

 **Rastrear**

A veces se dice que una persona es tan corrupta de corazón que transpira maldad, bueno, entonces debe ser por eso que Shizuo es capaz de rastrear a Izaya cuando esta por los alrededores.

Un momento, eso no explica por qué sólo él puede detectar al informante. Ha de ser parte de sus anormales cualidades, tal vez.

 **Emociones**

Contrario a lo pudiera parecer Kasuka Heiwajima no es un robot sin sentimientos ni emociones, ciertamente posee la expresividad de una roca pero esto es debido a su naturaleza pasiva y su convivencia con Shizuo quién no es capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Kasuka posee emociones artificiales para compensar la supresión de las reales.

 **Inmortalidad**

No muchos en el mundo saben que de hecho la inmortalidad es posible, y en Ikebukuro hay un comerciante de información que desea ese secreto, sin saber que éste se encuentra en una pareja de extranjeros lo bastante ingenuos para ignorar su condición.

Tal vez, algún día, el informante tenga la fortuna de posar sus ojos en ellos.

 **Perspectiva**

Bien dicen que en una misma historia estan la verdad, los hechos y la información ya que no necesariamente son la misma cosa, todo es cuestión de la perspectiva con que se mire. Y en Ikebukuro hay una fujoshi con un peculiar punto de vista sobre el odio que se profesan dos de los individuos más peligrosos de dicha ciudad; que el odio que dicen tener no es más que amor vestido de violencia.

 **Mosquito**

Es bien sabido por varios que Shizuo suele referirse a -y sólo a -Izaya con el apodo de "la pulga" bajo la explicación de que es un insecto chupa sangre que tiene la manía de saltar de aqui y allá, sin embargo -y analizando un poco mejor -un mosquito sería más acertado ya que las oscuras palabras del informante hacen eco en las mentes de los infortunados que se encuentran con él así como el zumbido de un mosquito en los oidos por las noches.

 **Descarga**

Y a pesar del odio que sienten el uno por el otro, ninguno puede negar que sus vidas estarían vacías sin la existencia del otro.

Shizuo odia a Izaya pero sin él para descargarse probablemente ya hubiera matado a alguien hace mucho. Izaya odia a Shizuo pero sin el guardaespaldas desafiando los límites y predicciones del informante, probablemente ya se hubiera aburrido del mundo y los humanos siempre tan predecibles.

 **Inevitable**

Orihara Izaya le teme a la muerte más nadie y más que a nada en este mundo pero, no se ha dado cuenta de que temerle a ella es completamente irracional ya que, morir es inevitable, siendo él alguien que comercia con la información resulta curioso que le tema a algo que es de conocimiento universal (ya que lo usual es temer a lo desconocido). Tal vez, lo correcto sería temerle al desconocimiento de cuando y cómo será su inevitable llegada más que a ella en sí mismo.

 **Fuerza**

Muchos dirán que la máquina de pelea Heiwajima ya es lo bastante fuerte pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, él es débil, no en términos de fuerza bruta sino en voluntad y autocontrol. Por otro lado, Anri, la actual portadora de la Demon blade también es otro ser débil con un constante temor a perder su voluntad contra el enfermizo amor de Saika.

Por ésto, ambos tienen el mismo deseo en sus corazones: ser lo bastante fuertes para controlarse a sí mismos y poder amar sin miedo a lastimar a otros.

 **Similares**

Si te fijas bien podrás notar que Saika e Izaya son más similares de lo que parece; ambos le profesan un retorcido amor a la humanidad, uno tan profundo que no puede ser comprendido sino por ellos mismos, y por supuesto, ambos lo demuestran del único modo que pueden, controlandolos: Saika los corta y borra su voluntad, e Izaya los manipula y lleva al límite de sus emociones.

 **Griego**

Shizuo no es un simple humano, pero tampoco es un ser sobrenatural como Celty, él es como los héroes griegos, es como un Hercules de la vida moderna porque ¡vamos! ¿se les ocurre alguna otra explicación para que un humano sea tan absurdamente fuerte sin motivo aparente? Es más, puede que como Hercules, Shizuo ascienda hasta convertirse en un dios completo.

 **Castigo**

Nakura sabe que como ley no escrita está el que nunca debes ganar el rencor de Izaya, ésto lo aprendió por las malas y ahora, seis o siete años después de haber apuñalado al único amigo del informante, Nakura se da cuenta que el peor castigo no es una mancha en su expediente, no, el peor castigo es ser un peón en las manos de Izaya y saber que tuvo la opción de evitarlo.

 **Eclipse**

Shizuo e Izaya son como sol y luna. Uno irradia energía por cada milímetro de su rubio ser, el astro más fuerte entre todos; el otro, pequeño en comparación, observa y controla oculto en la oscuridad, también de vez en cuando se encuentran y, como un eclipse en tiempos antiguos, llevan caos por donde pasan.

 **Linea**

Orihara Izaya ama a los humanos pero los aleja de si mismo, y odia a Shizzy pero se mantiene cerca de él, esto es, sin duda contradictorio. Y el problema con esto es que si se queda cerca más tiempo es probable que ese odio se transforme en simpatía. Cuando Izaya pise la delgada linea entre el odio y el afecto ¿Qué decisión tomará? Sin importar cual sea, algo deberá cambiar.

 **Familia**

Para Celty, que es una dullahan, el tener una familia se ha vuelto más significativo que recuperar su cabeza, incluso después de saber su ubicación. Esto es porque desde hace algún tiempo que empezó a considerar a la ciudad de Ikebukuro como su hogar y a sus habitantes, empezando por Shinra, como su familia.

Justo ahora, mientras toma un descanso en el parque, se pregunta si algún día podrá experimentar lo que es ser una madre junto a Shinra.

 **Contrastes**

Para Anri que veía el mundo a través de un marco, no le costó demasiado darse cuenta de que los dos chicos a lado suyo se contrastaban el uno al otro.

Mikado, que no conocía el mundo más haya de su ordenador, era parte de algo, los "Dollars". Kida, que conocía el mundo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no pertenecía a nada de ese mundo, lo que lo llevó a crear "Yellow Scarves".

Y ambos, estando juntos, eran el contraste de Anri.

 **Indefinible**

Shizuo siempre ha podido detectar el olor de Izaya, sin embargo aún no es capaz de dar una definición para describir el aroma del informante, sólo sabe que es mucho más intenso que la nicotina que tanto odia pero de la que es adicto, así cómo es adicto a las persecuciones con la pulga.


End file.
